A green hat costs $$12$, and a black pair of glasses costs $$12$. The green hat costs how many times as much as the black pair of glasses costs?
Solution: The cost of the green hat is a multiple of the cost of the black pair of glasses, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$12 \div $12$ $$12 \div $12 = 1$ The green hat costs $1$ times as much as the black pair of glasses costs.